Black Art
Type of Character Sub-boss Status Dead; exists as a phantom Appearance Black Art looks like your standard Black Pikmin; slightly taller than most Pikmin. He has no claws, no tail, no wings, just a pair of glowing green eyes and a flower to match Black Hole's. He wears a very light set of chainmail armor; it's usually covered by a mage's robe, literally made of shadows. He carries a weapon called a naginata; it looks about like two scimitars attached at the grip, the two blades curving away in opposite directions. The forward blade is black, the back one is white. Powers Black Art is rather aptly named; he does indeed have in-depth knowledge of the black arts, a vast array of elemental magic. He also has access to a few other rather surprising types of magic... Unique Ability: Nova. Summons uncontrolled divine energy to a designated location and unleashes it, causing a powerful explosion. Weaknesses Black Art is a mage; he wears the chainmail outfit to avert the whole "squishy mage" archetype, but nonetheless he relies primarily on magic. Despite carrying a melee weapon, he prefers to remain outside of close range combat. Is known to be somewhat inefficient when fighting alone; becomes several times more dangerous when he's got a melee fighter on his side. Resistances Magic in general has a reduced effect on him, and pure physical damage does not cause much damage to his Black Nectar phantom form. Besides that, he can shroud himself in magical defenses, though he needs to actually cast the spells on himself. Immunities Cannot actually be destroyed; as his form is currently made of Black Nectar, he can reconstruct himself. Personality Black Art sees himself, and Black Pikmin in general, as being superior to most other lifeforms. He's rather full of himself, but nonetheless is an excellent forces commander, using an array of spells to command and buffer his forces while demoralizing and impeding the enemy. Give him a partner, and he becomes deadly. Give him an army, and he becomes unstoppable. He dislikes being harmed. Revels in an opponent that can match his wits, but ruthless to those he despises. History A Black Pikmin commander from ages long past, he fought in the war a thousand years ago, and eventually suggested the Black Nectar solution when it became clear that they were losing. He and the surviving Black Pikmin broke down their bodies, spirits, and memories into Black Nectar, so that they may one day return. Black Art's particular glob encountered a phantom in Demetri's realm, then used it as a base to reconstruct his form. Though several other Black Pikmin spirits inhabit the vessel, his personality is the strongest, allowing him control. Themes Home Sweet Grave (Guilty Gear Isuka) Trivia Black Art's was the glob of Black Nectar Black Hole's seed fell into, making him Black Hole's most direct ancestor. Black Art once befriended a Segmented Crawbster. Tropes that Apply to the Character Neutral Evil, Evil Sorcerer, Our Liches Are Different, The Undead (Lich), The Dark Arts (har har), Black Magic, The Archmage, Squishy Wizard (Averted), Pride, The Dragon (Once, long ago), Fluffy Tamer (Wuh?), Vitriolic Best Buds (With Shadow), Casting a Shadow Category:Black Pikmin Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Undead